i still miss you
by gise1996
Summary: Musa and Riven broke up!will they be able to forget about each other? or will they find other lovers! read my story to see where this love game ends at!
1. intro

I don't own winx club  nor the songs I might but in the story!!!

Note when I do this – ---- MEANS SAID 

**Girl's room at their home**

"Darling it's been like a week you and Riven broke up"

"Yeah stell but what can I do? Things don't work out anymore."

"Musa what's wrong you never give up?"

"I feel like there is no solution" now Musa was trying to hold back her tears!! (Poor Musa)

"But there is muse." Flora said giving her a hug

"No guys I think it's over!"

"Oh! I totally know what's going to cheer you up!"

"Shopping Stella?"

"Of course Musa!"

At the mall Stella got crazy because a new store opened that had designer clothes like: Vivienne, Gucci, Fenni, and Prada, Valentino, Armani, Jimmy choo, Weitzman, Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, Manolo. Etc.

"Oh! My god Bloom look it's so cute I have to have it!!!"

"Stella remember how much money you have left."

"So yeah…I reached my limit but doesn't mean I can't look" Stella's happy face turned to a sad face

"Hey girls so what's going on?"

"Brandon my love!"

"Stella hey babe!" *kiss*

While the other girls where taking to their boyfriends and make out. Musa sit there but decided to write a song .

Fashion by Musa ( not actually by Lady gaga but yeah awesome song I don't own this song)

Oh oh la la la

I am I'm too fabulous

I'm so fierce that it's so nuts

I live to be model thin dress me I'm your mannequin

J'adore Vivenne I really want Pucci, Fendi, and Cardin, Valentino, Armani too

Madame love them Jimmy choo .

It took as long as Stella to tell Brandon to buy her those Alexander McQueen shoes.

Which like 13 mins.

Musa brought herself this cute mini skirt from forever21 and a hot top. (You know those tops with only a one shoulder.)

"Hey Musa "

"Oh! It's you hey Andy!"

" Musa are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok want to go catch lunch."

"Sure" Musa give Andy a smile

"Hey Helia do you know where Musa is?"

"No Riven I think she went to get lunch or shop at forever 21 I don't remember"

"Errrr…Thanks"

"You're Welcome"

**AT the food court**

"Hey your Musa right?"

"Yeah" Musa said with a confused look " do I know you?"

"No but I know you you're the girl who sings at the Café right?"

"Yes"

" I'm sorry to brother you but can you sing like right now my act was supposed to be here they ditched me at last minute?"

"Sure why not!"

"makes good practice for tonight"

"You are right Andy"

Musa gets on stage and says : This is to all the couples ( Underneath your clothes by Shakira)

You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I'll find them

Underneath your clothes  
Theres an endless story  
Theres the man I chose  
Theres my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath your clothes  
Theres an endless story  
Theres the man I chose  
Theres my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
Theres an endless story  
Theres the man I chose  
Theres my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a yeah...

I love you more than all thats on the planet  
Movin talkin walkin breathing  
You know its true  
Oh baby its so funny  
You almost dont believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to her good manners  
Im tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
Theres an endless story  
Theres the man I chose  
Theres my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey


	2. fashion

A/N: i dont own winx club :( sorry it took me long

All the couples where looking at each other. Musa just looked lost.

*_claps* _"Thank you everyone of you "

"Musa that was perfect Man, I never knew you wrote that song." ( she didn't Shakira did :P)

"Well I was feeling sad at the moment so I just wrote it."

**These girls were gossiping about her**

"**I** love it I mean really what a song oh! Did you see that hottie?"

"Yeah sooooo hot"

"Hey girls have you seen a girl have dark blue hair, beautiful blue eyes?"

"Um yeah I think she's her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"By the Way she's very talent and she's at the food court if you're wondering."

"Thank s."

**Food Court**

"Hey Musa"

_Is that who I think it is …Holy shit its Riven (Musa thought)_

"Oh! HI So What Brings you here?"

"Oh! Nothing just in the mood for pizza."

"Ok"

"Andy I think we should go back to the guys."

"Good Idea Musa we should."

"Bye Riven"

"Goodbye Musa."

"Musa I Think I should go I have to get Ready for Tonight"

"Oh! Andy about tonight change of song"

"I wrote a new song"

"You did?"

"Yeah! It's called Fashion" (Lady gaga's song Remember I nor Musa Own this song)

"Cool! Give me the Notes for guitar and Drums and stuff"

"OK"

(Riven and Musa Came back together to go to the guys but dead silence between them)

When they saw them together coming in the store where the guys were shopping !!

"YAY!!!!" EVERYONE YELLED

"AHHHH!!" Musa yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you guys" Riven said with a oh! Shit face

"You guys are back together." Layla said a happy face

"No .We're Not you guys."

"Well you should. What is taking you guys to make up and make out " Flora said with this pissed off face

"She can Make out with her new Boyfriend but We're Over."

"Huh??" Musa Said with everyone Else

"oh! Don't act dumb Andy is your boyfriend!"

"Wait who told you that"

"Someone"

"Whatever…Goodbye!!!!"

AT Roxy's café

"hey Andy you got everything ready?"

"yup!"

"hey everyone this song is to my girls …mostly our one and only Stella."

Ohhh ohhh La la la  
I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin  
j'adore Vivienne I really want.  
Gucci, Fendi, and Prada.  
Valentino, Armani too.  
madame love them Jimmy Choo

Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be [2x]

Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer

I need, some new stile-ttos  
can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as  
the shoes she choose  
j'adore Weitzman I really want.  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana,  
Alexander McQueen at all  
madame love those Manolo

Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be [2x]

Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer  
Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer

Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
don't you want to see  
these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

"Musa that song is awesome I love ya!!"

"Oh! I know you were going to love it"

***group hug***

**a/n: I'm so sorry it took long very sorry Review please!!!**


	3. Andy and me goodbye

**a/n: I'm so sorry it took long very sorry Review please!!!**

**A/n: Review please!!!!! No really Review **

"Roxy my usual please"

"A pina colada?"

"No a banana smoothie."

"oh! Yeah"

"Do you really sell pina coladas?"

"Err… I think we do."

"oh!" (_**A/N: Random: P)**_

**AT apartment**

"aghhhhhhh" _Musa screamed on her pillow_

"I think I know why you're mad."

"why? Tecna."

"well I think it has to do with this:" _flora said with a smile_

"Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name"

"Flora you have some mistakes."

"Andy never smoothed talked me

He has nothing I want

I can keep myself from doing something stupid

I'm not falling for his smile

I don't get butterflies when he says my name"

"But you admit his a Guitar cutie "

"Oh!! Shh"

_Musa threw her pillow at her_

"Hey I'm trying to help."

"Where did Riven get this idea from?"

"What the Musa and Andy are going out thing who knows!"

"I'm Back miss moi?"

"Oh! You left?

"You're so mean to your Stella …Musa."

"Sorry not a good day today"

"I Understand I mean you and Andy make a horrible couple"

"gee Thanks?"

"You're Welcome"

"I got to go guys"

_**2 seconds later **_

_*White horse by Taylor swift was playing on Musa's phone*_

"Oh! Got a text"

_She opened her phone it was from Andy. It said_:

_Musa we need to talk A_.S.A.P

_She replied:_

_Ok where?_

_He said:_

_the mall in music store place thing_

_She said:_

_Kk see ya in 10 mins._

**At mall**

"What this?"

"Oh Andy! it's called a magazine. You should read it more often it gives you tips on to dress."

_Musa said looking at Andy's clothes._

"I know what it is… just that read what's on the front page."

_**Musa read:**_

_The famous beautiful Musa going out with one of her band guys!!!!_

"WHAT????"

"That's what I said"

"Andy Oh! My god … Holy crap gossip goes around Quick."

"You know how many girls wanted to go out with me now … cause of this no girl wants to."

"That's not a surprise Andy really…!!"

"Hey!!"

"The truth hurts."

"Hey I got an Idea "

"what?"

" I should 'cheat' on you"

" No stupid I we should go separate ways."

"Oh! What?"

"let's brake up in front of paparazzi"

"OH!"

"yeah lets meet on the beach I'll be sure we have paparazzi people ok understand"

"Yeah."

**With girls at beach**

"ok guys I'm ready you guys told Andy how to act …right …Stella?"

"Of course."

"Ok where's Andy?"

"There."

"ok girls wish me luck."

"Good Luck."

"thanks"

"Hey Baby?"

"hey Sweetie how my Andy."

"Great now that I'm with you."

_*both kiss on cheek*_

"Awws."

"let's go walk"

*five minutes after this girl come by (Roxy)…well you'll see*

"Why did you look at her that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You looked at her with this face."

"I only have eyes for you!"

"lair!!...WE'RE OVER!"

"NO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE."

"I'm so sorry but no…we can be just friends cause I love ya like that you know that ."

"Yeah you're like a sis to me"

_*hug* _**They both go inside paparazzi people were gone**

"ready for tonight girls"

"yup I practiced my singing."

"Cool mi chicas (my girls)"

" Musa you're on in 1 minute."

"ok thanks"

_**Goodbye by **_KRISTINIA DEBARGE

Am I supposed to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where you're life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted,  
In the corner crying, pardon me if I don't show it –_Musa_

I don't care if I never see you again, I'll be all right –F_loria_

Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together-Musa

but either way baby I'm gone.-Floria

I'm so over it, I've been there and back-musa

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering-stella

I've got that new "I'm a single girl" swag-Musa

Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing !- bloom

Na Na Na Na (Hey), Na Na Na Na (Hey), Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (2x)- all the girls

Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you,-Musa  
I know you like the long 'do,-Layla  
Had to switch my attitude up.-musa  
Thinking of changing up how I ride, no more on the passengers side  
To bad you missed out on the way that I drive it.-Musa

(Bridge)  
I don't care if I never see you again, I'll be all right,-Roxy  
Take this final peice of advice and get yourself together, but either way baby I'm gone Ohhh.-Musa

(Chorus)  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back,-musa  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering,-stella  
I've got that new \"I'm a single girl\" swag-Tecna  
Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing !-Bloom

Na Na Na Na (Hey), Na Na Na Na (Hey), Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (2x)-all

Hey, He-ey, Hey, He-ey, Hey, He-ey, Goodbye.-all

(Chorus)  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back,  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering,-musa  
I've got that new "I'm a single girl" swag-Floria  
Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing !-Bloom

Na Na Na Na (Hey), Na Na Na Na (Hey), Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (4x)-all

"Wow this is for all the independent girls love ya peace" Musa said

"*sigh* god how much I miss him…stupid Riven"

"Hey Musa it's Layla can I come in?"

"yeah"

"Hey aren't you glad today is over?"

"Yeah and with that song."

"HOLY CRAP! We brought the house down."

"*laughing* yeah we did"

"Ok just checking up on you good night Musa ."

"good Night Layla."

A/N: ok hope you liked this chapter . I think I did ok he he :P but I don't own noting ( I wish I did) review oh! Next chapter is called : Who the heck is she?


	4. Who the heck is she?

**A/n: ok this is where it gets interesting!!well I hope it is!!!**

"Hey Bloom what's up?"

"Not much you know the same as always."

"Yeah you sure!?" Bloom had this holy crap look

"errr yeah of course."

_(Musa looked to her sides and in front but behind her was Riven…and…another woman) _

_*Musa bites her lips and walks towards them*_

"Hello my name is Musa you must be one of Riven's Friends"

"Yeah my name is Crystal" *_They both shake hands*_

"Nice to meet you…. so Riven where did you guys meet?" *_Musa give him a look 0_0*_

"Why do you care Musa?"

"Well sorry Riven don't have to be rude!!"

"So Yeah Crystal do know everyone yet?"

"No Musa"

"Well I'll intro you ok."

"ok Musa"

_*Musa called everyone.*_

"Well let's start with the girls and I'll tell about them ok She's Flora she's sweet and kind never will find no one like her. Stella is the hyper one, knows how to dress, Drama Queen but we love her. Layla loves to dance, outgoing, you can hang out with her if you want to have fun. Tecna is the cute geek loves computers, cell phone and Is very smart. Roxy is well the shy one , but her father owns our hang out and she loves pets animals she's very down to earth. Bloom is the brave one , never quits, have an idea girl." Musa said with pride

"And Lastly is my Musa. Musa is one of those girls who prefer their space. And always gets want she wants ,Has a beautiful voice …Cause she's a singer . and loves everyone around her ." Stella said

"My group is Awesome I LOVE everyone in it they always make my day." Musa said with this big smile but now with the guys."

"Brandon is the funny one of the group also Stella's bf.

"Helia is a gentleman and so romantic you should really hear his poems and Flora's bf."

"Ophir let's say he's athletic and Layla's bf."

"Sky is the friendly guy and bloom's bf"

"Timmy is the nerd "

"Hey" Timmy said with a wtf look

"Just kidding he's very smart like Tecna and about Tecna they're together "

"Andy he's the musician in the group and also in my band."

"and you know that guy over there." Musa said pointing to Riven

"And Let me guess Andy your boyfriend or Roxy's ."

"No not mines nor Roxy's. Me and her are single."

"Oh! Sorry you'll find your prince charming one day."

_Yeah my prince charming is your boyfriend. (Musa mind thought)  
_

"Ha ha thank you I know I will."-Musa

"So yeah what do you guys do usually?"-crystal

"Well work and have fun of course"-Musa

"So… what were you guys going to do today?"-Crystal

"Hmmm….well don't know maybe shop or go to the pool"-Musa

"DID I HEAR SHOPPING FOREVER 21 HERE I COME!!!"-Stella

"Shopping it is so yeah got to go byes nice meeting you."-Musa

"Yeah me too it was nice meeting you."- Crystal

"Bye."-Musa

"Bye."-Crystal

_**(Musa leaves)**_

"I Hate Her!" –Musa

"Well of course you do I mean she took your man"-Stella (remember that – means said)  
"Girls what should I do?"-Musa

"Tell Riven how you feel and fight for it or make him jealous." – Flora

"I'll go with making him jealous."-Musa

"Ok Princess!"-Flora

"Grrr..Why do I still love him?" Musa said thinking to herself

A/n: sorry if it was short review thanks no really REVEIW!!!!!!


	5. lucky star

**A/n: This is where you're going to know more about 'Crystal' enjoy!!! Musa and Riven 4ever OH!! I don't own anything of course! **

*Beep, beep*

"Grr.. I don't want to wake up!"-Musa

"WAKE UP!"- screamed Tecna

"Grr… why so early?"

"Let me guess cause we HAVE TO WORK."- Tecna

"Ooohhh ok I'll get up."

_**Breakfast at hang out (a.k.a Roxy's smoothie place.)**_

"Oh! You guys here comes the 'love birds'."

_Musa looks behind her she sees Crystal and Riven holding hands! 0.0_

_Crystal had green short shorts and a red & white top. Pink lipstick and medium high heels. (A/n: *cough* slut *cough*)_

"Crap!"-Musa

_Girls roll their eyes_

"Good morning!"- Crystal

"Good morning."- Girls

"Guys I'm going to talk to Roxy"- Musa (Musa leaves)

"Did I do something wrong?"- Crystal

"NO! She's just mad because she has to wake up early."-Bloom

"Oh!"- Crystal

_**Musa and Roxy**_

"I just can't get it in my mind he got over me that quick Roxy?"-Musa

"My god! Musa from what I know Riven still likes you."-Roxy

"What makes you think that?"-Musa

"He just now looked at you and with those kind of looks that means 'I love you'"-Roxy

"Really!?"-Musa

"Yeah! Look Crystal is leaving!"-Roxy

(_Crystal leaves)_

"Let's follow her?"-Musa

"Sure why not?" –Roxy

"Dad brb ok "_Roxy

"Brb? Roxy what does that mean?"- Dad

"Be right back ciao."-Roxy

"ROXY!"-Dad

_**(Following crystal) **_

"Roxy shhh... look at her! Give me your cell."-Musa

"Here! Why do you want it?"-Roxy

"I'm going to take pictures of her and give them to Riven…as proof of whatever she's doing."-Musa

"*gasp* is that those wizards who tried to take me and my powers?"-Roxy

"Yeah! *click went Roxy's camera*"

_**Crystal left went into a recording studio Musa and Roxy followed her in.**_

_**Crystal was singing( Good life by Hannah Montana) :**_

I'll tell you what were gonna do,  
What you need to know,  
What you gotta get to get where you wanna go.  
Never ever miss a noun,  
Keep your eye on all displays.  
When you find your style,  
Everydays a holiday.

Ill show you how to work in,  
To find the fit thats perfect.  
You know that you deserve it.  
(Whoa, whoa whoa!)

This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know.

Grab a little Gucci bag,  
And some Prada shoes.  
Here, take my credit card,  
Theyre all here to wait on you.  
Jimmy Choo calls out your name,  
D & G on every wall.  
When you cant decide,  
Thats okay just buy them all.

Musa heard her conversation with a guy

"Awesome lucky Star see ya next time ok"- Guy

"Thanks dude see ya."- Crystal or should we say crystal

_**Musa and Roxy got out of there quick before 'crystal' and acted like they were walking by!!**_

"So yeah no way I can't believe it."-Roxy

"I know!"-Musa

"Oh! Hey girls. What are you doing here?"-'Crystal

"Oh! Just walking by. What are you doing here?"-Musa

"Oh! I was Recording a song."-'crystal

"Really? Don't like famous people record?"-Musa

"Yeah! I'm famous in Europe and I'm bring my music here."-'Crystal'

"OH! That's ummm…Interesting ."-Musa

"Yeah!! It is."-Crystal

"So Lucky star does Riven how about this?"-Musa

"Oh! You know my stage name. And of course Riven knows a about this I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend silly duck."-Crystal

"OH! Well I guess you don't mind if I tell the girl. But one more question?"- Musa

"Yeah Musa."-Crystal

"Are you a wizard?"-Musa

"Wizard? Why . NO!"-Crystal

"Yes you are we heard you talking with the wizards from the black circle ( I think that's their name)" –Roxy

"How do you know about that?"-Crystal

"I have my sources."- Musa

"Well yeah I am but I'm good not bad."- Crystal

"Right…sure you are."-Musa

"No really they want me to capture the last fairy of earth but I don't know who she is or want to capture her."-Crystal

"Can you give me and Roxy a moment?"-Musa

"Sure"-Crystal said receiving a text (guess from who???...Riven)

"Musa should we tell her?" –Roxy

"NO I don't trust her let's just say we're fairies that's all"-Musa

"Ok"- Roxy

"Crystal we're fairies"-Musa

"Oh!! I know that"-Crystal

"YOU DO???HOW?"-Roxy

"Riven told me."- Crystal

"He did?"- Musa

"NO! I'm playing no one told me I can tell."- Crystal

"How?"- Roxy

"I just do."- Crystal

"Oh! Well we have to go."- Musa

**At smoothie place **

"Crystal I'm just playing I didn't mean like that" – Riven said talking on the phone

"But it was a joke"- Riven *Crystal hangs up*

"Are you ok?"- Musa *Riven looks into her eyes for a minute*

"Yeah Musa I'm fine thanks "- Riven

*Musa rolls her eyes and leaves the smoothie place*

"Hey Layla what day is it?" - Musa

"Tuesday. Why?"- Layla

"Just Asking."- Musa

_(Musa went to her room but music on something she knew that lying, short shorts, blonde, blue eyes Crystal doesn't like but then decided to write a song for Riven) _

_You belong with me (BY: Taylor swift)_

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do

i'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?

and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey whatchu doing  
with a girl like that

she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.

instrumental

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me

can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.

have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?

_Next day she sings this sings_

Have you ever thought

Just maybe

You belong with me

*Musa looks At Riven. Riven looks at her and gives her a smile*

"Muse that was beautiful" – Stella

"Awesome"- Layla

"Fabulous"- Flora

"wonderful job"- Tecna

"Love it"-Bloom

"Perfect"- Roxy

"That was beautiful Musa" – Riven said with a smile

"Thank you for being supportive" –Musa (Musa wanted to kiss him so bad)

**A/N: hope you liked it :P trust moi (me) it gets more interesting love ya( NO HOMO) !! Ciao REVIEW !!!!! hey ppl i almost forgot do guys think i'm funny well rate moi (me) 1 to 5 kk **


	6. omg i'm so so sorry! :

A/n: Hey people,

OK so sorry this story is like taking forever but my other computer got messed up cause a virus!! So as my part I'll give you a taste on what will happen!!! Ready ok here we go!!

"Hey Musa"- Random guy

"Err… hello."-Musa

"You know what Musa You and I are going to do it in the forest in Laos."-Random guy

"DO WHAT! HUH? What.? And how do you know my name?"-Musa

_Riven's POV_

_How dare he say that to my Musa ….well not my musa… just Musa grrrr I want to punch that little son of a B*(^& ( Bitch) …._

_A/n: Well there you go!!! I'm sorry as soon as possible I get my computer fixed I'll get this nxt chapter up I promise _

_Cousin: ur a bitch_

_me: What!! do you want to kick u ???_

_cousin: no!! but hurry and post the story up_

_Me: * shows cousin middle finger* tu madre ( your mother)_

_Cousin: Hey my mother is your aunt smart mouth!!! _

_me: shut up and go away _

_sorry ppl family these days_


	7. Our song at the Beach party

_**A/n: !?!??!???! What's new ppl well a new chapter is up but it's not that.... I don't know how to explain not…not that interesting !!! I don't own the songs ok :D review peace!!**_

"Musa get ready!"- Layla

"OK wait I'm putting on a bathing suit."-Musa

"Gosh Musa then you have to your clothes on and stuff we're already late for the beach party." –Layla

"Layla I'm ready."- Musa

"Finally girl."-Layla

**(At Beach party/concert thing-y) **

"Girls you know what we're going to sing first?"-Musa

"Yeah yeah Musa the way you do the way you do."-Stella

"Good we're on stage in 5."-Musa

"Ok! Don't worry relax."- Flora

*breathing in and out*

"OK girls ready"-announcer

"Yeah."-Musa

"Hey don't get nervous musa. I know your nervous cause Riven is out there with her but you got this ok relax."-bloom

"thanks"-Musa

"Guys are you ready to jam out?"-announcer

"YEAH"-people in the crowed

**The way you do the things you do (By: Jordan Pruitt)**

Oh-Musa  
(The way you do the things you do)-girls  
Ooh-musa  
(The way you do the things you do)-girls

You got a smile so bright-bloom  
You know you could have been a candle-musa  
I'm holding you so tight-Layla  
You know you could have been a handle-musa

The way you swept me off my feet-flora  
You know you could have been a broom-musa  
The way you smell so sweet-stella  
You know you could have been some perfume-musa  
(_**song ends) **_

"**you girls we're awesome"-Helia**

"**thanks honey"-flora**

"**omg you what song Is next right?"-bloom **

"**Party in The USA."-STELLA**

"**YUP" –MUSA**

so i put my hands up  
they're playing my song,  
and the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yea  
movin my hips like yea  
i got my hands up,  
they're playin my song  
i know im gonna be ok  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
yea,  
its a party in the USA

get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybodys lookin at me now  
like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"  
so hard with my girls all around me  
its definatel not a Nashville party  
cause' all i see are stilletos  
i guess i never got the memo

"**Finally gosh girls!!! I'm tried let's have some fun before I get up there again."-musa**

"**let's go hang with the guys at the table they also brought us drinks and you too Musa"-Tecna**

"**ok lets"-Stella **

"**Timmy can I see your laptop please?"-Musa**

"**Sure."-Timmy**

_**(musa was on her e-mail and stuff like that chating with random people)**_

"**Hey guys can Riven and I join?"-Crystal**

"**Yeah"-the boys said**

"**God musa you were great up there."-Crystal**

"**Thanks"-musa said still IMing this random person then this random guy came up**

"**Hey"-Random guy **

"**err hey."_musa**

"**Musa"-random guy **

"……**yea "-musa said freaked out really freaked out**

"**WE're going to do it in the forest in Laos right!!"-Random guy**

"**What!! Do what huh?Huh?-Musa yelled**

"**You know."-random guy**

"**NO I don't and how do you know my name?"-musa. Riven was so mad **

_**______Riven's Pov________**_

_I so wanted to beat that guy. He has the nerve the say that to my Musa…to Musa . Really! I feel like getting up right now and kick his a** but I don't wanna create a scene I can't I would but Musa is a big girl now!! I'm not gonna do crap.. but then again …No Riven stop it you can't do crap !! Musa isn't under your care anymore MOVE ON!!!_

"Rico whatever your name is let go talk in private please"- musa said w/ a your dead look(a/n:trouble 0.0)

_5 Mins later_

"What did you do to that guy?"- Tecna

_Musa just looks at her _

"What did you do to that boy he was just flirting with you!!"- Tecna

"You know me I would never kill the dude gosh Tecna" – Musa

"I Know Musa she either put a stick up his butt or locked in the bathroom with someone gay."-Layla _everyone gave musa a face musa just put her earphones in her ears_

"you walk in circles you don't need an _invitation you spend your money you can't get no _

_satisfaction,  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction."_

"MUSA!!"- Tecna

"WHAT??" Musa

"What did you do to that guy..?" Layla

"It's was both gosh!!"-Musa _(the guys just looked at her)_

"He was being rude"-Musa

_*10 mins. Later*_

**Musa was walking around the beach toward Riven and Riven toward Musa.**

"Hey! Musa." Riven said rubbing his neck in a shy way

"Oh! You remember my name Riven and … Hi." musa-with her hands on her waist

"Yeah why wouldn't remember you?" Riven just looked at her

"Well we haven't spoken since like ever!" Musa was losing her temper

"Whatever Musa you know you don't influence me anymore."-Riven

"Really? We'll see about that."-Musa said w/ her eyes wide open

"Musa you're on again."-this dude said

"k thanks a lot "-Musa

"**This to a person who WAS very dear to me and this is the last time I'm going to sing OUR song."**

_**(US against the world started playing)**_

_**(Us Against the world ended)**_

"Where's Riven?"- Musa said to Tecna

"He left…sorry Musa"- Tecna

"It's ok it's not your fault."-Musa said with her head down

*group Hug*

"guess what guys Andy and I are going out ! YAY!!" –roxy

"yay!"-girls

A/n:**I'm soooo sorry I took so long!! But I have school and homework and stuff and I really need to get my grades up like badly!!! I'll try to update soon k : ) and the next chapter is gonna be called : I don't need a man and I have a poll which 1 do you prefer musa being rich and riven poor and they fall in love or Riven being rich and Musa being poor and they fall in love ? which 1 sounds more romantic???? Vote and review please and i'm very sorry cuz I mean my mom being very strict w/ me. I'll try to update soon **


	8. i dont need a man

**A/****n: Here I am! Miss me?? Ok as you see this chap. Is called **

"**I don't need a man." GO Musa Show Riven what your made of.**

**Kk let's start p.s This chapter is dedicated to mi chica 4 ever Gaby .**

**Je t'aime girl I'm so glad that ur ..yourself again single and ready 2 mingle! Whoooo! Enjoy!**

_Musa on the couch eating Stella's star bucks coffee ice cream._

_*Sigh* Opps! Did I mention watching a telenovla ( show opera = a story kind of based how life is but made up played by actors and lots of drama and romance …Romance MUSA!!) _

Musa watching the Novla (opera show) un Gancho al Corazon(A punch to the heart and yes musa speaks and knows Spanish)

"Awws how sweet!" Musa speaking to herself

"What are you doing?" Floria with her hands on her waist

"Watching T.V. and eating ice cream." Musa said with this bitch off Floria

"Wait is that the Novla?" Floria

"Yup! It's so sweet" – Floria

"What did Valentine say when Mauricio bailed her x-boyfriend (Robert) out of jail."-flora

"Well Robert got like all mad cuz he thought valentine bailed him out but it was Mauricio so they want to fight right there right now.

So Val said "you know what if you guys wanna fight go head cuz I'm tried you guys fighting over me but, do you wanna know how I punch I'll punch both of you" they both said no and Mauricio added I know how you punch and kiss . Robert got so damn mad it was so funny."

"lmao for real WAIT NO GET OFF THAT SOFA AND DO SOMETHING YOU ATE STELLA'S ICE CREAM SHE'S SO GONNA GET PISSED OFF."-FLORIA

"god! Fine I'll help the guys set up for Andy for tonight kk happy?"-Musa

"YUP!"-Floria

_**AT the fruity music bar **_

"hey guys what up"-musa

"god I don't know what does it look like?"- Brandon said

"Don't get smart with me cause I'm going to slap the bull out of you."-musa

"is there anything I can help you with ?"-musa

"nah girl go do something fun u deserve it"- Nabu

"I'll wait so we can go eat at the food court at the mall with the group like the old days"-musa

'That sounds nice"-Helia

"I know right"-musa

(**1 hour went by)**

"Ready guys?"-musa

"Yeah"-guys

( When they were leaving crystal and riven came long)**  
**"hey guys where are you going?"-crystal

"To the mall for lunch"-Timmy

"Oh! Can 2 more people come along?"-crystal

"Err ask Riven if he wants to go?"-Tecna

"Oh! Sweetie can we go? " – Crystal

"Sure" riven looking at Musa

Musa thinking in her mind "I don't need you! Loser! Ha ha!"

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~!

"Hey guys we should get our hair done"-Bloom

"Yeah we should we need to look hot for tonight!"-Layla

"More than you're already are hun?"- Nabu

"Awws you're so sweet."-Layla * kiss*

"Gross don't get all mushy on me guys for real"- Musa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hair Salon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ok I'm going to get one red highlight! And cut my hair to my shoulders.._

"Hey hun can I help you in something?" – This Chinese lady said with a accent

"Errr...sure" _trying not to laugh she told her what she wanted._

"don't worry hun when I'm done wit you you're gonna look like Rhianna!"- lady

"WHAT HELL NO!!"-musa screamed

"I'm just kidding hun sit your bootie back on the seat."-lady

_Musa sat her bootie back on the chair when the guys said they wanted _

_To go to the arcade room and play and crystal went with Riven of course! . so taking advantage of the fact they left they started talking about boys when Asian lady interrupted _

"You know what makes guys fall all over you?"-Lady

"No! what"-Floria

"have awesome hair! Then cook good white rice for him"- lady

"Really?" – Stella * everybody laughing*

"Yea hun how do you think I got married with my husband 3 years later that I meet him"-lady

"You cooked good rice? What's he's name? - Musa

"Boob!"-lady

"You mean bob?"-musa

"No, boob?"-lady

"Oh! Ok hun. Well thanks you did an awesome job to my hair."-Musa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~passing by the arcade and wave to the guys to come~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Guys look at Musa forgetting about their girlfriends including Riven!_

"Whoa! You look hot" –Guys

" Ummm…Thanks?"-Musa

" you're welcome."- Riven with a picky smile

"wipe that look on your face before I make you" –musa

"Hey guys let's go to the food court I'm hungry"- Tecna

"After being in that salon I want Chinese food." Bloom said holding her stomach with her arms

" Food court here we come but….." –musa said with a I'm sorry guys face

"You wanna change your clothes to something hot!"- Tecna

"Yea how'd you know"-Musa

"I just knew"- tecna said with a half smile

_**The girls did so much damage in less than 15mins because they knew the guys were hungry and so were they! Because if only the guys were hungry they would have stayed 35 mins! Musa bought this cute mini skirt( not to short of course) and a top saying I'm single and ready to mingle! Also a short mini dress. Musa was smoking In that dress! But decide to wear to the shirt and skirt! **_

"ok guys ready lets go eat" –Musa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Food Court~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stella bought same magazines as always! Musa was the always the first one to ask the boys questions on what they "think"_

"ok this magazine thinks boys should always carry a girl's purse! What do you guys think?"

"bull."-Sky

"bull" – Riven

"Depends where we are!"-Timmy

"I'll do anything for my Layla!"-Nabu

"hmmm..not always..cuz I'll look gay"-Brandon

"too late"- Helia

"what do you think?- Musa

"I'll do anything for Floria..as long I'm with her"-Helia

"Bullshit"-Musa

"ok next question!"-Floria looking at Helia

"Love is….."-Musa

"Something I need my baby everyday and cant life without."-Sky

"Awws honey I love you."- Bloom

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

"Omg! A music store"- Musa

"Let's go chicas."- Crystal

~~~~Entered store~~~~

_Tik tok by kasha was playing musa and the girls were singing and dancing and of course musa was the center of attention!_

Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh

"Go hottie"- a dude from the crowd behind her yelled

_Musa pulled a dude from the crowd and started dancing!_

_Riven was jealous! But could musa do I mean they broke up! _

"Tik tok on the clock is right Musa let's go"- Layla

"Fine…Bye people"-Musa

~~~~walking in the halls of the mall~~~~~

"see ya sexy!" – a hot blue eyes dude yelled after her

"hmm..Bye!"-Musa

"Musa you're so rockin' single thing now"-Bloom

" I know I am and seeing it that I prefer to stay that way! Because I'm independent and free to flirt with any guy I want.!!"- Musa looked at the guys! In the ice cream stand a brown haired boy caught her eye he winked and she winked back

"We should get going."-Riven

" hmmmm…Party Pooper"- Musa pouted

~~~~~~~~~~~~Musa at fruti music bar~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't need a man to make me happy ; I love being free

I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete."-Musa then ended "I don't need a man" (BY Pussycat dolls)

A/N:_** I hope you guys liked it ! I'm so sorry I update late! I updated SO late that mi chica got back w/ her bf! Hope u liked gaby! Caio Review!! Kk nxt chap. Is called "Drunk Riven"**_


	9. drunk Riven

**A/n: ok! I started this chapter but it got eased stupid virus! Grrrr ! So I'm just going 2 tell you u what happened! Ok!**

It's Flora's birthday and the girls are planning to go to a club a Spanish club where they play Spanish and English music! And Musa and Layla are like 'Daddy Yankee' ha!& Brandon told Riven he has to be sexy for tonight and Everybody was the 'wtf' So no duh! Crystal is coming with Riven and the guys where like ( I'll show you):

"I don't understand Riven."-Timmy getting ready for tonight

"What?"-Riven getting ready too.

"You love Musa deeply madly and your with everything opposite you would want in a girl."-Timmy

"Why do you care?"-Riven

"Because you're my friend & I care for your happiness."-Timmy

"How do you do it."-Brandon fixing his hair

"Do What??"-Riven getting pissed off

"Be with someone you don't love."-Nabu

"You guys go away."-Riven

"hurry up cause you wanted to go with Musa & Stella to the airport."-Sky

Later on Riven still hasn't left

" Helia what are you giving flora for her Birthday?"-Brandon

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you guys!"-Helia

"What is it?"-Sky

~~~~~~~End this is where it stopped~~~~~~~

**~~~~~~~~~~this is where I'm beginning~~~~~~~~**

Musa in a mini skirt and a top! With low heals

Stella blue skinny jeans and a pink jacket a shirt with pick letters on it.! My god here comes Crystal and Riven.

"You guys ready to pick up Flora's Sister?"-Stella

"Heck yeah.:" -Musa

"Party in my car."-Musa all happy

Riven rolls eyes and crystal laughs at Musa's and Stella's silliness

**IN the car! Musa had Do you remember by Jay Sean and Sean Paul Musa was rocking out with Stella and even Crystal joined in and Riven was annoyed Then…at the red light. Two hot guys in a car checking out the three girls in the red convertible ( Musa and Stella and Crystal) **

"Hola Mami whatcha doing to night? Cause I totally see you in my future."-Dude 1 ( passenger side)

"Hey Crystal I think they're talking to you."-Musa

"Ha! I don't think so, I think it's either you or Stella."-Crystal

"Hey I'm talking to you Mami the one in the skirt."-Dude 1

"Riven they're talking to you"-Stella

*Musa and the girls laughing their ass off*

"So Baby can I have Your Number?"-Dude 2

"Yeah in your Dreams but see ya tonight at the Latino

Club on fifth Avenue."-Musa Winking at them

*the red light turned Green*

"What the hell Musa you don't know them! They could harm you!"-Stella

"What's wrong with you"-Riven

"Both of you Shut the hell up. I'm not stupid we're not going to no Latino club. Stella you should listen at our meetings. Riven you shouldn't give a fu-…freak who I meet back off."-Musa

They got to the airport and saw Alicia *flora's sister I don't know her name so I named her Alicia.*

(Club time)

"So why do I have a blind fold again?"-Flora

"Because it's a surprise Duh!"-Musa directing her to the car! Alicia was in the back! Since in Musa's car can only fit 5 people the ones going with Musa were Alicia, Flora, Helia, Riven (without Crystal) and her!

_**The conversation in the car! **_

_*one time by: Justin Bieber come on the radio _

_Girls were singing to that ! Then…_

"me plus you I'mma tell you One time when I meet you girl my heart went knock knock now the butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop and even it's a stuggle love is all we got…"-The girls

"MY GOD."-The boys getting annoyed

"Omg! I love him."-Alicia

"I know right have you seen his eyes?"-Musa

"Beautiful honey have you seen the way he bites his lips?"-Alicia

"Don't start cause then I cant stop, stop."-Musa biting her lip.

"NO! HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR,SO BEAUTIFUL."-Flora

Looking at Helia

"Hey if you cant bet them join them right?"-Flora looking innocent, Helia just smiled and nodded unlike Riven he was extremely pissed off.

"Beautiful don't you mean FREAKIN SEXY?"-Musa

_**Riven Pov**_

_Who gives a fuck about Justin Bieber he's just another boy! Please Musa doesn't need a guy like him! Does she? Of course God don't tell Alicia putting a Justin Bieber Cd. Common Denominator hey its an ok song _

_Why is Musa still on my mind? How come I say out but she comes in!? I'm not saying I don't love her I do, but I don't want to love her like this ! I regret breaking up with her_

_**End of POV**_

"OK we're Here"-Musa

"Wait we're at a club Alicia cant come in."-Flora

"Yes I can…Fake I.D. duh" -Alicia

"ALICIA!! Where did you get a fake I.D.?"-Flora

"I know a guy."-Alicia

"just this one time ok."-Flora

"Ok mom."-Alicia

_**At the club**_

Ok people this is our room where were having the party and over there is the party."-Bloom

"Musa I know you don't have a panther to dance with, chica want to dance."-Layla

"Naw girl go with your man I'm ok cause tonight it's all about flirting and dancing ha!."-Musa

_Musa was flirting and dancing of course she danced with the girls for like two songs and she did promise Layla they were going to dance to Daddy Yankee_

_Riven was by the bar drinking whisky. It all went bad ( not the party the drinking) when Musa started dancing_

_With a brown haired cute that kind of looked similar._

_(ha-ha! No not Brandon lol but in the last chapter there was a brown haired guy next to the ice cream stand remember?)_

_They danced to tempted to touch by rupee_

_Musa was dancing like never before .! _

_Back to Riven_

"Riven let's dance my Love."-Crystal

"No! I don't want to dance go with someone else."-Riven

"Riven. You can be such an ass I hate you."-Crystal almost crying

_You can be such an ass I hate you the same words Musa would say! He would repeat that scene 100x and had like 60 cups of whisky already. _

_Poor Riven! _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~!**

_Flora got a pair of shoes from Stella_

Make up from Bloom

a cute pink dress from Layla

A skin-it designed with pink flowers from Tecna

Musa and Riven and Nabu paid Alicia's plane ticket cause they knew how bad she missed her

Sky and Brandon bought her two tickets for Taylor Swift

Now Helia…….

"um..Flora as you see you don't have present from me."-Flora

"Oh! You forgot I understand"-Flora disappointed

"how can I… ."-Helia 'fell' like someone shot him from behind and fake he had fake blood

"HELIA!!"-Flora screamed

"Flora my love I need to tell you something."-Helia

"your kidding right on my birthday you have to die I always thought me and you would die together and your family would right by our side in saying our last words."-Flora being dramatic

"I never wanted to tell you this but…*gasp for air* my heart is little by little getting bigger and soon enough *gasp for air* it's gonna explode."-Helia

*Girls freaking out (not screaming or anything but like crying)*

"Helia My love…*looking at the guys* don't stand there guys call an ambulance ."-Flora

"No, no! help me up guys."-Helia

*guys help him out*

*Helia on one knee pulling something out*

"Will you marry me?"-Helia

"Wait WHAT?"-Flora

"Will you marry me? I am speaking English right?"-Helia

"Marry you? I thought you were dieing?"-Flora

"Nope it was away to propose to you."-Helia

"My. God. MARRY YOU YES, YES A BILLION TIMES YES."-Flora

Musa was smiling she looked at Riven her smile disappeared. Could she never find happiness again?

Flora saw her non-smile face then saw her looking at Riven. So, she and the gang * not including Musa and Riven* made a plan that Musa and Riven

Could talk and since Riven was drunk it was easy for them 2 talk

They all left ok I'll just to the chase

They left Musa and Riven going home

_**At guys apartment ( Riven's place no one there)**_

"Musa I love you."-Riven

"uh-huh ur drunk go to sleep please."-Musa

"no I'm for real I miss you."-Riven

*Musa felt a little dizzy and fell on Riven's bed*

**In the morning **

_Musa in stock got her clothes and left _

_How could this happen?? Today was going 2 be a heack of a day_

_A/N: hope you liked it!_


	10. Halo

A/n:Hey!People I'M SO SORRY *i'm not yelling* I havent updated i've been so busy w/ school talking about school i should do my homework!:P oh wells

Short chapter...i think

_(musa Pov)_

_oh,my god! what did i do? crap! Does riven remember what happened last night? god! i feel awful well i good thing is it didnt end to anything like we didnt scerw. what time is it??? 9:30am! Crap i was supposed to meet the guys at 9am _

*fruti Bar*

"omg! i love that song it's the bomb"-Stella (whoa i wonder where i remember tht word from Lol)

"What song?"-Musa sitting at the table with her breakfast

"Just guess."-Flora rolling her eyes

"hmmm...BedRock by young money?"-Musa knowing that was the answer

"Yeah! you should of saw her when she was talking with Brandon 'Baby i can your bed rock' then Brandon would say 'No i can make your bed rock."-Layla

"Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby"-Stella  
"my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock"- Musa joined in

*Guys coming*

"what cha guys doing?"-Nabu

"Making your bedrock"-Stella

"Stella did you have any drugs last Night?"-Tecna

"NO!... pshttt maybe....JUST KIDING NO"-Stella yelling

"Dude i love that song"-Sky

"Cause you wish you can be like them."-Helia

"Huh?"-Sky

"You wish you could make a girl's bed rock"-Timmy

"You guys shut up."-the girls expect Stella

"Hey ummm...Where's Riven?"-Musa

"On his way here...There he is."-Timmy pointing to Riven

"Hey Guys."-Riven giving his whatever face

"Ok! Guys got to go Jason has to tell me something about my career. "-Musa

"MUSA! Can we talk now it's important."-Riven and the guys just looking at them

"No! i have to go Riv."-Musa

_did i just say Riv i havent said that in a while_

"Please."-Riven

"Ok! what? and please Hurry up i got to go."-Musa

"Musa what happened last Night..."-riven

"Hold up nothing happened last night."-Musa

"You cant say that, you know damn well what happened."-Riven

"Please Riven. i just slept in your bed and nothing happened."-Musa

"MU-"riven

"Hey Guys.!"-Crystal saying hi and kissing Riven on the check

Hey. Well i have to go."-Musa

"Ok see ya later."-Crystal

"Remember we need to talk later on today."-Riven *musa just rolls her eyes*

"whatever! God Leave ME ALONE!"-Musa yelling at him she was still standing there and crystal was looking at Musa and at Riven back forth confused then...Stella

"HEY!Crystal guess what? I can make your Bed rock!"-Stella

"ewww Stella."-Musa

"Wait are you talking about the Song Bedrock?"-Crystal

"yea!Grrrrrr i have to go"-Musa smart*musa thinking to herslef*

*With Jason*

"WHAT!!."-Musa

"Musa it's not a big deal all you have to do is sing a song with top sesasion 'lucky star'."-Jason

"You really dont know who she is right?"-Musa

"Duh! she's a singer."-Jason

"No! She's riven's girlfriend!."-Musa

"Oh! well do you want me cancel it?"-Jason

"No! it's ok!"-Musa ( with that she left)

*then Musa and Crystal were making a song*

*before performance*

"Musa's gonna like this i mean she's starting her career and singing with someone like you would make a difference in her career"-Jason speaking with a brown haired guy!

"her name's Musa?"-Brown haired guy

"Yea!"-Jason

*_Musa that name sounds so smiliar* _

_*Musa finishes her song with Crystal* _

I can feel your halo halo halo-Musa  
I can see your halo halo halo-Crystal  
I can feel your halo halo halo-Musa  
I can see your halo halo halo-Crystal

"Hey! Musa can we talk?"-Jason

"Sure Jason what's up?"-Musa

"This is Jesse!"-Jason

"Oh! Hey Jesse."-Musa

_that name and face looks so familiar-Musa_

_that name and face of angel looks so familiar-Jesse_

"Hey, Musa it's Nice to meet you. I've heard such great things about you."-Jesse kissing musa on her hand Musa blushing

"Gosh i wish i could say the same thing."-Musa

"Musa! Jesse and you have to make a duet together!"-Jason

"Oh! Awesome. I'll be looking forward working with you."-Musa

"Yea!Me too."-Jesse

"As a matter a fact why dont we hang out tomorrow."-Musa

"Really? Are you sure your not busy?"-jesse

"Yeah!why?"-Musa

"Cause i think your Boyfriend is staring me down."-Jesse

"Boyfriend??"-Musa looked a round and saw Riven

"He's not my Boyfrind dont Mind him."-Musa

"Hey! Guys Oh! Musa Who's the hottie!"-Stella

"Stella this is Jesse!"-Musa

_Stella that also sounds smilliar-Jesse_

_Jesse that sounds so smiliar-Stella_

"hEY!"-sTELLA

"Hey!"-Jesse

"well gotz to go see ya tomorrorw."-Jesse

"OK! Bye"-Musa

A/n: I'm soooo sorry it took long!!!!! PLease dont be mad

COMMENT PLEASE :)


	11. how do you sleep?

A/n: ok I have not updated in like 4ever but I'm very sorry because u guys know when it's almost near the end of the school year it gets very busy. SORRY ENJOY

_Story_ch.11_ how do you sleep? _

*Musa returned to the fruti bar well where the guys were *

"Who was he?"-Bloom

"Some guy I have to do a duet with."-Musa

"A very hot guy you HAVE to do a duet with."-Stella checking if Brandon listened

"I heard that."_Brandon said in a pissed off way

"Good then I don't have to repeat myself."-Stella

"Whatever!"-Brandon

"You guys stop he's just another peer."-Musa

"Oh! Like you weren't flirting with him."-Stella

"I wasn't?"-Musa said giving Stella a confused look

"Uh-huh but you have to admit he's kind of cute."- Floria

"I guess so."-Musa looking away from the girls

"I don't know…"-Stella said

"I think I know him."-Musa finished saying

"Yea I was gonna say that."-Stella

"*yawn* Guys I'm way too sleepy to talk see ya later."-Musa talking again because he saw Riven and didn't want to deal with him right now

*Riven came to the table where the guys were*

"Where'd Musa go?" –Riven

"She left, she was 'tired'."-Layla said making air quotes around tired

"If I was her I would be tired too, with that cute guy she just meet, I would have been not able to sleep."-Roxy said adding fire to the flame

"Whatever, who is that guys anyways?"-Riven

"It's the guy she has to do a duet with and may I say he's like something you see out of a magazine."-Tecna with a smile looking at Timmy and mouthing "I love you"

"You May not say that."-Timmy

"But I did anyway."- Tecna looking at Timmy (flirting) , Timmy got really pissed Riven just looked at them and thought it was all his fault right now he would be with her, jealous either way with her or without her but he was losing her and he needs to do something about it.

"I'm kidding Timmy you're my only love and you know that."-Tecna giving Timmy peck on the lips.

*Next Day*

"Hey where is your date?"-Stella with Brandon both hands arms intertwined

"He's not my date Stella just a friend I met, that's all he is and I want to know him better so, we can make better music together."_Musa

"Uh-huh sure I said that too when I wanted to get with that guy."-Stella

"Which one?" - Musa laughing because Brandon face expression read 'wtf do u mean which one"

"Remember that guy…um what's his name? That guy who was your first boyfriend."-Stella suddenly Musa's face became serious

"Yeah, I remember him."-Musa flashing back

*****_Flashback*******_

_Jesse stop!-Musa yelling_

_Tell me you love me.-said the boy holding Musa around her waist_

_I love you baby, you know that-Musa looking at the boy, and the boy still holding her_

_Musa, I will never hurt you. _

_Me, neither *kiss* (2 years later)_

_*musa walks in she's about 14 she sees Jesse making out with someone* _

"_Jesse!"-Musa crying _

"_Musa this isn't what it looks like."_

"_Whatever just return to your making-out session."_

"_Musa! Wait I can explain"_

"_Screw off" *next day she left for Alfea with Stella*_

"Hello!"-Stella said zooming Musa back into reality

"Stella I thought he was the one."-Musa hugging and crying at the same time

"Musa. Love is Blind"-Stella looking at Brandon & smiling

"Hey! What if the guy you're talking about is this Jesse?"-Brandon

"You're Crazy what are the chances that…"-Stella was cut off because Riven and Jesse were heading towards Musa

"Hey, Musa"-Riven & Jesse

"Hey you guys."-Musa

"Are you crying?"-Riven & Jesse

"Ha! Me crying? My damn allergies that's all."-Musa

"oh! Well I hope your "damn" allergies won't get in the away of our fun today."-Jesse. Riven rolled his eyes stood there

"Musa. You know I really want to talk to you."- Riven said really trying to be nice

"Uh-huh but I'm busy. Can't you see?"-Musa flipping her hair

*Musa walked away with Jesse*

"So, what are we doing to today?"-Musa

"Are you sure there's nothing in between you two" –Jesse

"Yeah."_sighed Musa

"Tell me the truth."-Jesse stepping in front of Musa

'The truth?"-Musa

"Yeah! Musa the truth but I understand if you don't want to tell me. I just wanted to know."-Jesse

"Thanks… *Musa looked away* Jesse."-Musa

"yes Musa?"-Jesse

"Thanks for caring…But what are we doing today?"-Musa

"hmm…it's a surprise."-Jesse

"Oh! Ok"-Musa

*Jesse and Musa went an amusement park*

"I had so much fun Jesse thanks."-Musa

"No problem I had fun too."-Jesse

*awkward silence *

"So,"-Musa

"Yeah'-Jesse

"Let's talk about us, you know to get to know each other better."-Musa

"Okay what do you want to know"-Jesse

'I don't know where you're from, your favorite things, past lovers. Something you know."-Musa

"Well my favorite things are Music no duh, skate bordering, clubbing, dancing, singing, and traveling."-Jesse

"That's cool."-Musa

"What are your favorite things?"-Jesse

"Hmm… I like to sing, dance, I also like to go clubbing, I love hang out with my friends they're like a family to me. I love writing music and reading. I'm sometimes a loner so,I like my alone time."-Musa

"Wow that's a lot. What about your background."-Jesse

"No! It's your turn."-Musa

"Well…I came here when I was about 13. Hmmmm…. I don't know what else to tell you "-Jesse

"Why? Did you came here"-Musa

"To get away from it all. I screwed it up with my girlfriend and ever since she left my life hasn't been the same."-Jesse

"What did you do?"-Musa

"She thinks I cheated on her but it wasn't like that."-Jesse

"Then how was it?"-Musa

"The girl who I was "kissing', she grab unexpected when she was behind me. I would have never cheated on her. Now that I think of it. Her name was exactly like yours Musa."-Jesse

*Musa stood in silence*

"Can I ask you a question? But promise not to freak out."-Musa

"Sure."-Jesse

"Have you heard of a place named Melody?"- Musa

_Jesse's face lit up_

"yeah! I'm from there"-Jesse

"Oh! My god. It's you."-Musa

"Wait what? Are you from melody too?"-Jesse

"Jesse…it's me Musa."-Musa

"Musa!"-Jesse hugging Musa

"Oh! My god I've always wondered what happened to you."-Musa

" I wondered that every day."-Jesse

*hugging in the meanwhile*

"Look, aw how sweet is that?"-Flora telling the guys (including Riven 0.o)

"I Knew it. I just knew it, that they would hook up."-Layla

"Brandon!"-Stella yelled to get Musa's attention

"Do you remember her."-Musa

"hmm… Blonde, Big mouth, very flirty. Stella?"-Jesse

"Yup! Come with me."-Musa

*Walking towards the guys*

"Stella!"-Musa

"What?"-Stella

"Come Here."-Musa

"What's up?"-Stella

"You remember Jesse."-Musa

"Yeah! The guy your doing the duet with."-Stella

"Nope."-Musa smiling

" What other Jesse is there?"-Stella

"Think hard."-Jesse

"Jesse! As in Musa's Jesse?"-Stella

"Yup!"-Musa and Jesse said simultaneously

"Ahhh! I haven't seen you in like forever!"-Stella

*Stella hugging Jesse.*

"He's one lucky bastard"-Brandon. Riven just looked at him like what the fuck?

*Stella, Musa, And Jesse are walking back*

"Hey! Guys, so um can you explain this?"-Flora

"Yes, I can. Guys I would like you guys to meet my x-boyfriend."-Musa

"I really don't like to be called x-boyfriend."-Jesse

"You'll get used to it. "-Musa

"Ha! Your 'so funny'-Jesse being sarcasting

"So, you guys used to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"-Bloom

"That's what we just said."-Musa

*someone came from behind Jesse*

"Jesse it's time for you to get on stage."-Jason

""-Jesse

"What are you going to sing?"-Musa

"A song I wrote a year after you left."-Jesse

"Aw. Can't wait to hear it ."-Musa

*Jesse gets on sage keeping his eyes on Musa The song Starts. Riven stares at Jesse and Musa*

_ It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep_

Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishin' I had more time with you

How do you stay awake  
Knowin' all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about  
Then, never will happen again  
If I could just see you

*He Ends the song*

"That was so sweet."-Flora

"I Know."-Musa

"Fuck this."-Riven and left to the beach

"Did you like it?"-Jesse

"I loved it."-Musa

A/n: Sorry it took this long.


	12. room mate

A/N: I know I know. It took so long Gise1996 well , I know im very sorry but I have whole bunch of crap to do like plan my quinceanera (sweet 15) plus I have to pass all my classes and get more guy friends for the surprise dance and have practices and clubs after school like soccer …may I go on ? No right ha! Well here it is and plz review even if ur going to tell me "hurry up I really don't care about ur personal life :P"

Roommate:

*Next Day*

"Musa, Jesse is sooo cute the way he treats you damn."- Layla

"The way he treats me?"-Musa

"The way he looks at you."-Flora reading a magazine and then looked up at her "he looks at you like he really 'loves' you."-flora

"Whatever guys let's go. Roxy's probably bored as heck listening to the boys conversation."-Musa

"Maybe Riven already killed Jesse."-Stella. Musa give a serious face

"Then I would kill him. Shit! Who does he think he is, He broke up with me just…."-Musa. Musa never told them why they broke up.

*15 minutes later*

"Hey!"-Looking at the guys

"Hey Musa!"-everyone

"Musa. Hello."-Jesse got up and wanted to kiss Musa on her check she got out of his grip

"no. Jesse Please."-Musa very calmly in a whisper

"ok, why?"-Jesse

"Because we're not going out and that looks bad."-Musa went to sit down next to Roxy who had her head down. She was asleep So guess she was busy with someone last night (not being nasty.)

"Roxy wake up I'm here."-Musa

"Huh? What."-Roxy

"Yup! Were you busy last night."-Musa

"Nah! Just I was on facebook the whole night."-roxy

"Oh! I get it."-Musa

*end of day*

"Hey! Baby can I ask you a favor?"-Jesse

"Um! Sure but don't call me Baby"-Musa

"Ha! Yea I ."-Jesse

"So whatcha want?"-Musa

"I need a place to stay and I'm wondering like stay over your place?"-Jesse (a/n: o.0)

"Well, Jesse my dad will kill me if he knew my x-boyfriend is my roommate but like ….Oh! I'll ask the guys!"-Musa run to the run letting lose of jesse's grip ….again

"Guys! Guys!"-Musa jumping up n' down Riven's face lit up

"Can you guys do me a favor?"-Musa

"Sure of course Musa."-guys at different times

"Well Jesse needs a place to sleep and he's wondering if he can stay with you guys."-Musa

"Hmmm well Musa I think we have have roommates already…"-Sky

"But Riven doesn't."-Brandon

"Oh! Yeah he can share a room with riven."-Helia

"Huh?"-Riven and Musa

"Well I pass it by Jesse and let him know."-Musa (Musa walked away then came crystal)

"hey! Riven"-Crystal

"Oh! Hey!"-Riven acting excited to see her

*Musa explained to Jesse what the guys told her*

"Oh!So I have to share a room with riven?"-Jesse

"Yup."-Musa

"It's ok,watch we'll well…I will try to be friends with him.:"-jesse

"OK! It's your funeral."-Musa said smiling at Jesse's postive attitude

"Ha!ok Musa."-Jesse getting up to talk with the guys about moving in

'Shit!"-Musa thought

*AT Guys! Place*

"This will be your room jesse."-Helia showing him riven's room

"Okay thanks!"-Jesse

"I'll let you get stettled in and then we go see the girls."-Helia

"that's sounds good."-Jesse said throwing he's bags on the floor getting Riven's attention

"Hey!"-Jesse nodding he's head

"Hey."-Riven annoyed and going back to his book

Jesse looked at the then he saw a picture of riven And Musa

"Is that Musa and..You?"-Jesse

"?"-Riven

"You two went out?"-Jesse

"Yea! You got a problem with that."-Riven

"No! But my Problem is that you still have a thing for her."-Jesse looking at Riven straight in the eye

A/n: Oh! Crap, fight fight! Lol jk maybe well u kno what to do! Love ya 3


	13. I cant help but wait

**Chapter 13: can't help but wait**

"you know what..." Riven tired to not punch him just because he knows it'll just make him seem like the villain of the show

"what?"- Jesse

"Fuck off"-Riven said as he walked out the door

" and i was lyk baby baby baby ohh!" -Alica

"Oh! my god Shut up Alica."-Flora

"Guys who do you guys think Jesse ended up sharing a room with?"-Musa bitting her nails

"Gross Musa stop that" - Stella hitting Musa's hand away from her hand

"I cant what if Jesse shares a room with Riven & they end up killing each other."-Musa

"They wont!"-Bloom

"hope not"-Musa looking for the guys for news

Boys come in (including Jesse and Riven)

"Hey!"-Sky

"hey."-girls said in unison

"Girls why so down ?"-Heila

"i dont know it seems like one of those boring days."-Layla

"We should do something."-Timmy

"Like?"-Tecna

"Well fun." - Timmy

"hmm...let's go to the lake?"-Helia

"Awesome plan my love."-Flora

"OMG! Road trip we can use my lake house up in the mountains."-Stella

"*gasp* we dont have reception up there."- Tecna

"Tecna relax enjoy Nature."-Flora

" I drive!"-Musa

"I'll drive the other car."-Brandon

"Ok let's do this then we'll meet in about 4:00. its 2:00."-Sky

"cool."-Everyone

-A/n: Everyone changed,got their things together & met at 4:00-******

_Riven invited Crystal because he knew Musa was gunna be all over Jesse or maybe the other way around._

_Musa's car : Musa,Jesse,Riven,Crystal,Flora,Helia,Alica_

_Brandon: Stella,Brandon,Sky,Bloom,Layla,Nabu, _

_& Tecna went with Timmy & Roxy in a other car with Andy _

_In Car (Musa's): _

_Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (A.k.a My husband mmm...Papasito lol okay back to story) _

_why dont you tell them im leaving never to come back again _

_you found somebody who does it better than he can_

"Yo! this ma Song."-Musa smiling & telling Flora

"_dont stress dont stress girl you derserve nothing but the best." -Jesse(guy in Story lol)_

"Aint that the damn truth."-Musa said when she put the hand on the gear shift Jesse put his hand on hers

"yeah! very true."-Jesse

"whoa! clam down you guys gettin a little hot or what."-Alica

*******AT lake***********

"Oh! my god! We're Here thank you thank you God! damn i thought i was gunna die im never gunna get in the car with Tecna No more"-Roxy

"Oh! hush! it wasnt that Bad."-Tecna

...*5 mintues later*

"Musa Baby can we talk please?"-Riven

"what?"-Musa asked all confused & sweet

"I love you & wanna get back please."-Riven

"Riven i dont know you have a girlfriend. & im soo confused about you i need a break from us . Let me think about it."-Musa left Riven & went with Jesse and the girls.

"Yo he wants to jet baca together."-MUSA telling the girls

"pelase tell me you said no."-Flora

"I Said let me think about it."-Musa

"good. I don think he deserves you."-Stella

"try working things out with Jesse."

*with guys*

"Yo i asked her back out."-riven

"& what did Musa say."-brandon

"Let me think about it. of course I Can't help but wat."-riven

"True."-Timmy

_End of this chapter_

A/n:Sorry i've been so freakin busyy tell mii whatchu think :) Je T'amie


End file.
